elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 23
Members *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Palkobo (Alex) *Paldrag (Alex) *Random hero - played by Naomi The Adventure With the realization that only normal flame could exist in the temple of Sai, Oleander started the session lighting a torch. Palkobo got some wood shavings on fire as well, and things quickly got bright in the temple of darkness. Palkobo lit up the drapery and the room erupted in fire. With the guys fighting the priests, Naryrr headed for the alter and grabbed the large stone that was on it. Trying hard to conceal this huge black 30kg stone, she failed. But at the same time, it was a resounding win, as she got out with the rock. With the elimination of the darkness factor, the party cleaned up. They killed 11 priests and headed out. With 9 priests on their tail, they easily made it through the maze. Dust on the floor gave away their path. Oleander's pee didn't help much. Heading out of the temple, the party encountered a party. Literally the party of the epoch . The seeming non-existant followers of Bheleu showed up in droves. The minor incarnations of Conquest, Slaughter, Famine, and Pestilence showed up. Pestilence gave the aid of P'hul. Slaughter and Conquest killed every single follower of Bheleu. If you seek destruction, destruction is what you get. Pestilence talked to the party and mentioned that their old ally was imprisoned in the temple of Aghad. Paldrag was held, in suspended animation, for he could not be killed yet he could not die. Following Oleander into the temple of Aghad, Palkobo found a previously undiscovered secret door and after Oleander disarmed the poison dart trap, the party encountered an emaciated dragonborn. The priests of Aghad had resurrected him and imprisoned him in an effort to stave off the age of destruction. One more reason to hate them. Upon freeing Paldrag from his binds, Palkobo was out for the count. Losing the partial soul he had been holding put him out. After finally bringing back Paldrag into his original form, the party made their way back out of the temple. As the destruction party at the Temple of Bheleu continued, there was another strong pull tempting the group to enter. Not wanting to be caught in its thrall again, Oleander resisted the urge to pick up Winterblade, but Paldrag picked it up instead. On this plane, it is the Sword of Bheleu. The bringer of destruction. The pommel flared red as it attuned to its new wielder. The party headed back to Nature's Rise. All around there was death and destruction. The followers of P'hul had released a plague on the city. A gift to the followers of Bheleu and their new era. It is clear that Nature's Rise and Dorcerer's Rise have some high magic protecting them, but it is also clear that they will fall in the near future. The Age of Destruction has begun. To add to the age, the leprechauns made a visit. Oleander and Paldrag made quick work of the riddles and challenges. Their bounty was a complete Deck of Many Things. Paldrag nailed his choices. His wife was cut short. Oleander fared much worse. Naryrr gained a unicorn follower. We will begin next session with more draws from the deck. Palkobo, slav, and Naryrr's follower will get a chance. With Oleander having drawn most of the crappy stuff, your chances are good. Do you feel lucky? XP 5,000 Each Current XP: 74,000 Current level: 10; 11,000 XP until next level Palkobo: 85,000 Paldrag: 113,000 Current level 12: 7,000 XP until next level Loot Sword of Bheleu - https://open5e.com/equipment/magic-items/vorpal-sword.html The Deck of Many Things (11 cards left) Drawn Cards: Oleander: 2 cards *Talons *Key Paldrag: 3 cards (plus bonus from Idiot Card) *Gem *Idiot *Star *Sun Naryyr: 3 cards, *Flames *Skull *Knight Naomi: 12 cards, but was stopped after 3 *Balance *Comet *Donjon